¿No se a quien amo?
by hermi-potter14
Summary: Harry y hermione seran novios, pero harry le hara algo que la lastimara, se refugiara con su amigo Draco, pero se confundira sobre que es lo que siente por harry y por draco y se hara una pregunta ¿a quien amo?.Chicos entren es un H&H, dejen reviews.


**¿No se a quien amo?**

CAPITULO 1:

Harry estaba acostado mirando el techo, recordando todo lo que le había sucedido hace unos meses, había derrotado a lord Voldemort, pero había perdido a sirius.  
Estaba arto de vivir con sus tíos, no podía hacer nada , quería tomar aire fresco ya no le podía pasar nada voldemort estaba muerto, así que decidió salir a caminare empezó a caminar, casi no había ninguna persona en la calle ya que hacia mucho frió, se detuvo en un parque que estaba cerca, se sentó en una banca empezó a recordar toda las cosas que le habían pasado desde que le habían dicho _harry eres un mago_ , su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados.Harry salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien lloraba, vio que era una chica, se acerco a ella y se sentó en el columpio de alado.

- Hola dijo harry

- Hola dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas

- Soy harry potter dijo el chico

- Tu...tu...eres harry potter dijo la chica sorprendida

- Eres bruja ?pregunto harry

- Si, como mis padres murieron, me vine a vivir con mis tíos aquí dijo la chica

- Tenemos algo en común tu no tienes a tus padres yo tampoco y vives con tus tíos, al igual que yo dijo harry

- Si dijo la chica

- Pero dime como te llamas? pregunto harry

- Shirley Henderson dijo sonriendo, era una chica hermosa, tenia su cabello castaño, corto y en capas, era guera sus ojos eran cafés claro.Llevaba un pantalón vaquero, una chamarra azul y unos convers de color negro con blanco.A harry se le hizo muy bonita.

- Se puede saber por que llorabas dijo harry

- Si, como ya sabes mis padres murieron acausa de la gran batalla contra el señor tenebroso, eran aurores dijo shirley, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar.

- Lo siento - dijo harry - yo he perdido a muchas persona por su culpa, pero sabes tengo a unas persona que me amaban y yo a ellos, y tu debes de tener a esas personas que te aman.

- Tienes razón, pero tú por que estabas aquí y no con tus tíos dijo shirley secándose las lágrimas.

- Digamos que mis tíos no me quieren y prefiero estar aquí que con ellos - dijo harry - y tú?

- Fueron a al cine y a cenar, pero yo no quise ir dijo shirley

- Mmm...aceptarías una invitación a ir a tomar un café? pregunto harry sonriendo

- Si dijo shirley sonriendo

- tengo que ir por mi cartera, nos vemos aqui dentro de 10 minutos si? dijo harry

- aquí te espero dijo shirley

harry salio corriendo hacia a la casa de sus tíos, llego se metió en silencio, subio a su cuarto, tomo su cartera, bajo pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta escucho que su tia le grito desde la cocina:

HARRY TE HABLA UNA CHICA!

harry se quedo sorprendido, camino hacia la cocina y tomo el teléfono

- quien habla pregunto harry

- hola harry, soy hermione dijo la chica

- hermione! dijo harry en voz alta pero feliz

- si la misma dijo la chica

- como estas, me da tanta alegría escucharte dijo y pregunto harry sonriendo

- bien y tu, a mi también me da mucha alegría escucharte harry dijo y pregunto hermione

- muy bien dijo harry sonriendo

- y eso? dijo hermione

- luego te platico dijo harry

- OK, te hablaba para que saliéramos el sábado dijo hermione

- claro pero en donde y a que hora pregunto harry

- afuera del caldero chorreante, a las 2 de la tarde ¿vale? dijo hermione

- claro hermy dijo harry

- bueno entonces nos vemos el sábado dijo hermione

- si, adiós dijo harry

- adiós dijo hermione

Harry colgo, y salio corriendo de la casa.

- perdon por tardarme es que me hablo mi amiga dijo harry

- no te preocupes dijo shirley

- vamos? pregunto harry

Shirley asistio con la cabeza, empezaron a caminar...

- en donde vivias ? pregunto harry

- en canada respondio shirley

- a que escuela vas a ir? pregunto harry

- a hogwarts, mi tio hablo con el director y me acepto , entro a sexto curso dijo shirley

- es en la misma escuela en la que estoy y el mismo curso dijo harry sorprendido

- me alegro dijo shirley

- te gusta el quiddich pregunto harry

- mucho yo era cazadora en mi otra escuela dijo shirley sonriendo

- yo soy buscador dijo harry

- mmm..uan tarea dificil dijo shirley

- solo un poco dijo harry

- platicame de hogwarts dijo shirley

Harry le empezo a platicar del colegio.Llegaron al cafe, se sentaron, pidieron dos chocolates calietes y empezaron a platicar.Asi fue toda la semana , harry la invitaba a comer, al cine o a tomar un cafe, platicaban de susu amigo, sus gustos, susu problemas, se habian hecho muy amigos.Llego en sabado, harry se levanto, se baño, se vistio, y salio de su casa, para ir a la de shirley, le abrio la tia de shirley.

buenos dias, disculpe, no esta shirley pregunto

- claro, pero pasa dijo la señora, harry paso , la tia subio a la recamra de shirley y enseguida bajo la chica sonriendo

hola dijo harry sonriendo

- hola dijo la chica

- queria ver si tu tia te deja ir a desayunar conmigo aqui serquita dijo harry

- claro que le doy permiso, tu has hecho que esta niña sea la misma de antes dijo la señora

- mucha gracias dijo harry

- nos vemos tia dijo shirley

- adios dijo su tia.

Salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi que los llevo al restaurante, desayunaron y dieron un paseo, regresaron a la casa de shirley.

- me tengo que ir dijo harry

- si, adios dijo shirley

Harry tomo el autobus noctambulo, bajo enfrente de el caldero chorreante, faltaban 10 minutos para que llegara su mejor amiga, camino hacia un puesto de flores compro un ramo de rosas azules, vio que un auto se detenia en el caldero chorrante, bajo una chica con unos patalones pegados de mezclilla y una blusa tambien pegada, estaba hermosa.

- Harry grito la chica corriendo hacia el

- hermione? dijo harry

- si soy yo dijo hermione abrazandolo, harry la abrazo muy fuerte.

- ten dijo harry dandole las rosas

- muchas gracias harry estan hermosas dijo hermione tomandolas

- no mas que tu, estas hermosa dijo harry

- tu..tu.tam..tambien dijo hermione nerviosa y sonrojada

- gracias dijo harry sonrojado

- te tengo una sorpresa dijo hermione

- cual? dijo harry

- me mudare a privet drive, creo que es a lado de la casa de tus tios dijo hermione

- es increible dijo harry abrazandola de nuevo y dandole un beso en la mejilla

- si dijo hermione

-- y cuando se mudaran pregunto harry

- ya estan nuestras cosas, creo que ahora nos quedamos en la casa dijo hermione

- por fin tendre a mi amiga cerca dijo harry sonriendo

- te tengo otra sorpresa, pero es no te la dire dijo hermione

- Hermione Jane Granger, dime la otra sorpresa dijo harry

- tu nunca me habias dicho jane exclamo hermione sorprendida

- te molesta? pregutno harry

- no, llamame como quieras dijo hermione

- entonces te llamare, mmm...granger dijo harry

- entonces yo te llamare potter dijo hermione

- no mejor no, mejor yo te digo hermy y tu me dices harry dijo el chico

- ok harry dijo hermione sonriendo

- quieres ir al cine? pregunto harry

- -si, quiero ver una pelicula que se llama "bogyman" si? dijo hermione

esta bien dijo harry

Los dos se metieron a una plaza muy grande de londres, pagaron la entradas al cine, compraron palomitas y se metieron a la sala, hermione a cada rato gritaba y se brazaba a harry .

- no vuelvo a entrar a ver una pelicula de terror dijo hermione ya fuera del cine

- te veias muy chistosa gritando dijo harry riendose

- te parece muy chistoso harry, eh yo te iba a decir la sorpresa pero como te estas

burlando de mi ya no te la dire dijo hermione finjiendo estar un poco molesta

- lo siento, pero es que hubieras visto tu cara dijo harry riendose

hermione le empezó aventar las palomitas, harry abrio su botella de agua y le hacho poquita pero hermione le hecho toda, hermione empezo a correr y tiro todas las palomitas al suelo solo sujetaba su ramo de rosas, harry iba tras ella, hasta que hermione no pudo mas y se detuvo.

- es hora de mi venganza dijo harry abriendo su botella y baciandole todo el contenido en el cabello.

harry vio que un gerente de algun restaurante venia hacia ellos furioso.Tomo a hermione de la mano y la jalo, los corrieron hacia la salida, tomaron un taxi, los llevo hasta el parque que estba cerca de privet drive.

- te pasas harry dijo hermione caminando

- tu empezaste dijo harry

- pero estuvo muy divertido dijo hermione sonriendo, y frotandose los brazos ya que tenia frio, y mas por el agua que le habia echado harry.

- tienes frio? dijo harry

- solo un poco dijo hermione

harry la brazo.

- ahora ya no tienes frio dijo harry

- no dijo hermione sonriendo

-Llegaron a la casa de hermione.

- bueno yo me voy a cambiar dijo hermione

- yo igual dijo harry

- ahorita nos vemos dijo hermione, metiendose a su casa.

harry hizo lo mismo que hermione.

Harry salio de la casa, sentandose en frente de la casa de hermione, esta salio de la casa y se sento a lado de ella.

- harry como has estado pregunto hermione

- pues bien dijo harry

- quieres hablar sobre sirius dijo hermione

- yo no quiero hablar de el por favor no insistas dijo harry

- no es bueno que guardes todos esos sentimientos dijo hermione

- fue por mi culpa esa batalla era solo mia, nadie se tenia que meter, perdi a mi padrinoy ustedes estuvieron en riego, y solo fue por mi culpa dijo harry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

hermione lo abrazo.

- no es tu culpa el solo queria defenderte le susurro hermione

- pero el unico que podia matar a voldemort era yo dijo harry llorando y abrazando a hermione.

- te quiero mucho harry dijo hermione

yo tambien, nunca me dejes hermione nunca dijo harry secandose las lagrimas y abrzandola, se separaron lentamente, hermione tomo la mejilla de harry, estaban muy cerca, sentian el aliento de cada uno, estaban tan cerca...


End file.
